Halo: The First Conflict
by LUN4RECL1PS3
Summary: As the covenant have gone through the great schism, and are no longer a threat. A new enemy has emerged. An enemy greather than anything the UNSC had ever faced.
1. Chapter 1: Contact

As the UNSC frigate came out of slipspace and into the orion system, the ships captian, Scott M Dryerd had orderd for a scan of the system. "captain, their appears to be no detectable ships in the system". The ship turned to the right, the captain noticed a glint in the emptiness that was space. " Lieutenant, see that glint" he said pointing at the object, The lieutenant replide. " Yes captain, i do. I'll enhance the image". A massive wedge shaped ship appeared on the screen. " You said there were no ships in the system!" the captain said turning to look at the officer that was manning the scanning array. " There weren't any when i scanned." the ship appeared to be a mile in length. the ship was much larger than the smaller UNSC Stalwart frigate. the ship than sent the UNSC frigate a message. " Sir we have received a message. "This is the ISD Striker, surrender, and prepare to be boarded." The significantly smaller Stalwart frigate, being just above 1,500 feet in length. The ship bearing down on them was over 5,280 feet in length. The UNSC frigate armed the war-heads and MAC gun. "Ok, fire the MAC on my mark" said captain Dryerd. "This is your last warning, if you refuse we will resort to force". That was the last transmission they recieved from the large ISD. "And...FIRE!". the round shot out of the MAC gun, traveling about 10 miles before reaching it's target. When the MAC round hit it's target, the bridge. The round slammed into the right side of the bridge, hitting hard. a large explosion followed by the shielding on the large ISD glowing blue. "Captain, The round was ineffective."

Thank you so much for reading chapter one! This is my first fanfic, but not my first "writing". i hope you enjoy. I will be updating as often as i can. Eclipse out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Climax

**_Sorry, for the low quality, and short length of the last chapter. It was like a trailer.P.S I do accept criticisism. And i do take suggestions for stories, so feel free  
to review! _**_also i do not own halo or star wars. pps the stats of turbo lasers, and mac rounds of ALL sizes have been changed do to the plot._

As the smoke cleared from around the large bridge, glinting in the light from the nearby star. Scott was shocked to see the bridge was intact. The shields of the hulking monster of a ship, were still shimmering silver from the impact of the recent assault."Every ship that we know of w-would have been vaporized, or at least in two pieces". The UNSC frigate veered away, and went to a total distance of 30,000 kilometers. "Captain, we are still in weapons firing range, should we fire the _shiva-class missiles?" " yes"was the captains response._

As the large missiles left their silos they traveled, a glint in space. Some of the weapons on the monstrous ISD turned and charged, ready to fire shot green bolts of magnetized super heated gas and plasma. Dozens of green bolts traversed space in a matter of seconds, cutting through the empty void. out of the three missiles only one hit it's target. The shields shimmered a brilliant silver-blue, and faded, the thermal radiation from the nukes melting some of the silver armor on the ISD. " Sir, the shields are down on the enemy vessel!" Scott walked briskly over the the officer's station. "are you sure." " Yes Captain." Scott walked across the floor of the bridge to the window. " Fire the MAC, and give em hell" the entire ship was consumed in a low pitched humming sound, followed by a bright flash of light. The massive 100 ton+ projectile left the ship at nearly 7,000 kilometer per second. The large round traversed the empty void in a matter of seconds, then it impacted. The round cut through the tip of the ISD, nearly cutting it off. It exited the ship, trailing brilliant blue, and green flames behind it, before disappearing into the void of space. The ISD rocked from the impact, and the front end of the ship up until the midsection was blanketed in secondary explosions. The large quad-turbolaser turrets turned and charged, ready to fire. smaller turrets also turned to fire. ''Sir, we are getting energy spikes from the enmy vessel" "TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!'' yelled the captain as dozens of green and blue bolts headed toward the UNSC frigate.

 ** _* wipes sweat from forehead, and brow* That is a good chapter. Also the chapters will be short up until about number ten. Then i will double, or triple each chapter length that comes out after 10. also in order for the story to continue plz, i need some feedback. And to know that you want to see more. So plz review._**


	3. Chapter 3: devastation

_**HEY GUYS, I DECIDED TO UPDATE. BECAUSE REASONS. I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER STORY PLANNED. ACTUALLY 2 STORIES PLANNED. TBA. ENJOY**_

As the rounds of green and blue energy traversed the void, streaking trails like a comet. The UNSC frigate was attempting to take evasive action, but was to slow. The bolts of pure energy, glowing blue were the first to hit, followed by the green plasma and energy projectiles. As the large blue rounds impacted they exploded into a very violent storm of electricity, and radiation on the hull of the ship. The green bolts impacted, melting through the Titanium armor of the frigate, nearly cutting the front third of the ship off. Bodies, scorched, and charred from the heat, others covered in ice floatied in the void.

The first salvo was devastating, nearly destroying the frigate. Escape pods launched from the side of it's hull, only to be gunned down and destroyed by Tie Fighters. The second salvo hit cutting the ship in half. More people marines, ODSTs, and ordinary officers were sucked into the vacuum of space. Several bodies had been blown in half, or were missing most of their limbs, the hull of the ship rocked by secondary explosians.

a StormTrooper watched as the frigate was easily destroyed, like an ant under the foot of a child. The Stormtrooper had never witnessed carnage like this, he had believed the Empire were protecting the countless worlds from terrorist.

''They even retreated, Sol, can you believe this!" he said turning to his brother. "Well they had failed to comply to the inspection, it was their own fault"  
At that very moment Javin Talis, a Stormstooper, who had joined after his brother Sol Talis had felt remorse, and disgust. ''I fail to see how we gained anything from that encounter."  
he said before turning to continue reading the history of the Old Republic.

 _ **WOO HOO, FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER POSTED, I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEK, FOR MY READERS. AND NOT TO MENTION I AM PLANNING 2 OTHER STORIES, AGAIN TBA. BUT, IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, IT REALLY HELPS TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. ***_ _GRABS RADIO ON SHIRT, "OK, READY" I SAY BEFORE STEPPING INTO A BLUE BOX* THE BOX MAKES A WHINING NOISE AND DISAPPEARS. P.S THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BECAUSE I HIT A BLOCK._


	4. Chapter 5: Help

_**NO COMMENT. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS FAIRLY GRAPHIC, AND CONTAINS A FEW ADULT AND DARK THEMES. SO READER BEWARE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP THE FIRST SEGMENT OF THIS CHAPTER.**_

As Scott pulled himself up from the rubble his side and chest protested, sending white hot searing pain through his spine. He screamed in pain "Ah, i broke my ribs". He cursed under his breath. He pulled himself up, taking short and shallow breathes. Scott noticed that the floor was very hot. He saw a shimmering near the left side of the bridge. He also noticed he was on of if not he only survivor of the bridge. He walked briskly over to the shimmering, and saw what was casting the light. "I-*pained groan* need of the bridge". "C-captain" Scott turned around and noticed an officer had been crushed in two, and there was a large amount of blood pooling under him. "C-c-captain, *cough* father." It dawned on Scott that his 22 year old son was the one crushed in half from the waist down. His son coughed again, and out came a substantial amount of blood.

"Y-yes son!?" He said before running over to his son "Fathe-r h-help me." "Yes soldier, anything." His son reached his free arm around and pulled off his dog-tags off and held out his hand."Give these to mother". Scott now tears welling up in his eyes, took his sons tags. His son, Kazuma then started to breathe very shallowly,"It's b-been an honor serving with you sir". He said as he saluted his father with one hand, and in his other, a service pistol. "Likewise s-son. I love you son" " You t-too dad" his son said.

His father left the bridge and halfway down the hallway leading to the observation deck 30 feet away, he heard the loud _BANG_ of a gun followed by a sickening thud.  
He continued walking, and when he looked out of the veiwport, he almost fell over in shock. "Oh my-" He stared in horror as he saw his ship had been cut in half, and he saw bodies, frozen while others were charred and missing limbs. He saw blood, and gore floating in space. He choked down his own vomit, looking away. He turned into the main corridor, And started walking towards the secondary bridge. On his way there he heard the alarms blaring seeing people, both wounded, and in body bags on stretcher. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he walked forward. A large, and echoing _BOOM_ rock the ship. Someone walked in a dazed way out of a room 50 feet up on fire, and fell down in the hallway.

He made it to the secondary bridge and told the ships A.I. to relay a distress call. "Yes sir. All ships, repeat all ships, Human, and Sangheli alike, This is the UNSC _Eclipse_ we have been fired upon by an unknown and extremely powerful vessel, we request immediate assistance." Scott left the secondary bridge leaving the A.I. to repeat the message until someone responds. He went to the medbay, and gasped when he walked in. He walked forward seeing a man who had been near one of the explosions

The man's left side had been charred and some parts of his arm had his clothes burnt onto him, glowing red. his right side leg had been blown of by shrapnel, and was bleeding profusely, the doctor attempting to amputate it. "Captain to bridge, repeat captain to bridge." The captain practically sprinted to the bridge." "What is it ice" "Well sir we are picking up a slipsace rupture". 

_**OK GUYS, GOOD CHAPTER, HEH, I SAID IT MIGHT BE LATE RIGHT. EITHER WAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. OK BYE.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The armor

**_OK GUYS, I'M BACK, SO I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYTHING ON MY DOCTOR WHO FANFIC FOR A WHILE, BECAUSE I HAVE 2 MORE STORIES TO WRITE, AGAIN TBA. HOWEVER I WILL ANNOUNCE THOSE STORIES WHEN THIS ONE HITS CHAPTER 10. (which i am planning on doing so soon) THOSE STORIES WILL BE SIX CHAPTERS LONG EACH, AND DEPENDING ON HOW WELL THEY ARE RECEIVED AND DEPENDING ON THE ENDING I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL. LUN4R OUT_**

As the large ISD dropped a few boarding shuttles out of it's bay, it slowed to a stop. Scott watched in worry as the shuttles neared closer, the distant star shimmering off the dark cockpit. As the shuttles neared closer Scott heard the ship's AI' voice "Sir there are still two operational point defense guns that could hit the shuttles. Should we fire?" Scott walked over to the holographic WWI captain AI. "No, let them come to us, if we fire the ISD would realize that they had not finished us off." Gritted his teeth and over the intercom called a squad of marines.

As Javin Talis, and his brother Sol were sitting in the seats of the shuttle they heard the pilot of the shuttle's voice coming over the PA. "Ok troopers, helmets on. And NO chatter. "I'll show him no chatter." Javin grumbled as did the other Stormtroppers. "I will have you ALL court marshaled if you speak up again." The pilot's gruff voice came over the PA once more. He picked up his helmet, and waited for his visor's HUD to come on. He heard his brother over the radio which was allowed only with helmets ON. "Don't worry Javin, they use simple slugthrowers. And remember, anything moving less than 1,100 feet per second wont even dent it." "I hope your right." was Javin's only response before the shuttles door opened.

The UNSC marines watched nervously as the shuttle landed in the Frigate's open hanger for mop up. As soon as the doors opened, dozens of soldiers covered head to toe in full body armor stepped out and open fired on the marines. Mike, one of the marines armed only with a magnum was the first to go, but not until he had shot one of the Stormtroopers in the shoulder, before a round of super heated carbon hit him in the face, melting through his flesh, and sending pieces of bone and blood flying in all directions.  
The other marine manning a turret screamed "Yeah get some!" Before raining hell onto two unfortunate troopers. One trooper had been hit in the legs, blowing them off sending blood flying onto the floor, as he screamed in pain and confusion. The other trooper had been hit in the shoulder and torso his arm cut off, and his white armor flowing red blood from his chest onto his boots. As the trooper continued to shoot his blaster at the marine manning the turret he was shot in the head, cutting a large whole in the middle of his helmet, blood flew out of his skull and coated the trooper behind him.

The ships ceiling mounted defense turrets were open firing onto the unlucky people below it shredding one Stormtroopers arm off and then finally his head. Javin walked forawrd with his E-LL blaster killing 4 of the 30 or so marines before getting shot in the arm. He dropped his blaster before grabbing his arm in agony. Skin suit had slowed the round, and it had not gone into his arm, he saw that other Stormtroopers had been dismembered but not killed, before he himself was shot 3 times in the chest, his armor stopping nearly all of the rounds, but one had managed to get through. He raised his E-ll and shot the man in front of him, frying the poor mans torso, and almost melting his upper arm to the bone, not realizing that he and 11 other Stormtroopers were ones still capable of fighting. That number went down to 5 then to 4, and then the remaining troopers dropped they're balsters and held they're hands up in surrendor.

As Scott watched this all unfold on the security feed, he remembered that the ship's AI had picked up and incoming ship. "Hey, can you figure out what that new vessel is.  
"Captain, it appears to be a CCS class, but they have not identified themselves as Covenant or Sangheli. "Well, i guess we will just have to wait and see."

 _ **SO GUYS, DID YOU LIKE MY TAKE ON GROUND COMBAT. I HAD INTENDED THE STORY TO FOCUS ON SCOTT, BUT I INTRODUCED YOU GUYS TO SOL, AND JAVIN, AND THOUGHT THEY WOULD BE GOOD CHARACTERS. ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FOCUSED PRIMARILY ON SPACE, SO THERE WONT BE MUCH DIALOG. EITHER WAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ALSO THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST WERE FAIRLY VIOLENT, SO I MIGHT CHANGE THE RATING FROM T TO M. LUN4R OUT.**_


	6. Update

_**i have not abandoned the story guys. I am just moving, so i have packed away my pc, and am busy with work i have to do, also life has been throwing consistent curve balls. But as soon as i get moved in about a week, i might spoil you guys and upload 2 chapters in one day. And i have planned another story, anyway i hope you enjoy reading. I don't like doing these announcements, but i will update soon. Also i have noticed some errors n my story, and one or two misspellings. But i do not have an editor, so i think im doing pretty good. Anyway i hope you enjoy the story i have written for you guys. Also thanks for the reviews.**_


	7. Chapter 8: Reinforcements

_**HEY GUYS I'M, BACK. I HAVE A LAPTOP I CAN USE FOR A WHILE. NOW BY THE TIME THIS IS UPLOADED, I WILL LIKELY HAS BEEN MOVED FOR ABOUT 3 DAYS. NOW, I WANT TO ANNOUNCE ONE OF THE STORIES I HAVE PLANNED, SO I WILL GIVE YOU A HINT, IT INVOLVES A LARGE MONSTER, AND THE OTHER, A VERY POWERFUL BEING. THOSE ARE THE HINTS. EITHER WAY, NOW THE THE MAIN STORY.  
p.s, THANK YOU FOR READING**_

 _ **"Sir, the ship is still not transmitting any ID. But it does have UNSC markings on it's hull.**_ **"** **.** Said Ice, the ships AI. the Captain, Scott m Dyerd has gone through more than most in his day, and age. " **Ice, can you hail them. I would** like **to know who our "Reinforcements" are."** Ice hailed the vessel, but the hail was blocked by a jammer from the looming Imperial Star Destroyer, or ISD. The slightly larger CCS class Battle Cruiser was moving into position. Although, the CCS class had fewer weapons, and lightly weaker shields, it was much more maneuverable. The large quad ion cannons turned and charge. The shields on the CCS started glowing a deep blue, then a small opening formed, a large plasma beam shot out, impacting the ISD, the ships shields shimmered slightly. The Quad ion turrets turned and fired. Large blue beams of super heated carbon, and plasma shot forward, and traversed the 50,000 or so Kilometers between them in 5 seconds, cutting through space, impacting with a large explosion, the shields of the CCS faltered, going out. The ISD turned, to face the CCS head on, all of it's numerous weapons focused on the CCS.

Large green and blue orbs appeared in front of each gun for split second, then fired sending shimmering super heated carbon flying through the void. They traversed the void in mere second. Impacting with megatons of force rocking the CCS class. severely damaged, the CCS released over 30 fighters. The ISD released it's 15 or so Ties. The Ties fighter despite being smaller, cheaper, and having no shields are very effective, and super maneuverable. At a range, the CCS's fighter open fired, destroying 8 or so Ties, the Ties, broke formation, and began doing dozen G maneuvers. The CCS's fighter were nowhere near as nimble, but were far more powerful. The CCS's fighter launched something similar to a missile an obliterated half of the ties. The Ties turned doin maneuver, and open fired on the CCS's fighters, but the shields remained, and the other Ties were quickly snuffed out by the CCS's remaining Point Defense turrets. The ISD had few such turrets, however it did have immense shields. Each of the CCS's fighters were about the size of a Corellian frieghter, which the ISD's smaller Laser Cannons were effective at hitting. The Type-31 Fighters used by the Sangheli, They were picked out one by one. The CCS which although it's shields were up, the actual ship itself was being rocked with large secondary explosions.

It's shield opened for an new refitted weapon that had just gotten out of the testing faze. The weapon in question had been charging for about 3 minutes. The shields where the new cannon was located opened. Back on the bridge of the ISD, noticed a rise in power levels. "Captain, we are picking up a 900% energy increase, if it hits, it will take down the shields by 90%." The captain walked over to the small hole in the floor where the scanning personal were located. "Officer, i hope for your sake that our shields are at 100%, because if they are not, Lord Vader will be quite angry" "Y-yes sir." The captain walked back over to the main observation window, and then said, "And, as you know Darth Vader is far more unforgiving than i am." The scanning officer, was panicking, seeing as how the shields were only at 79%. They were going up 80-81-82-83-86. '"CAPTAIN, there is a large dispersal, they have fired a large caliber weapon." 87-88-89. The weapon impacted. A large blue explosion, and a huge amount of smoke appeared. Scott, Stunned at how much damage the ISD did in one salvo. "They were just toying with us." He gasped.

As the smoke cleared, the shields of ISD were shimmering the brightest blue Scott had ever seen, The shields shimmered, before finally fading...

 ** _I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE AS EXITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AS I AM, ALSO I AM GOING TO UPLOAD MORE OFTEN, AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT I AM GOING TO START WRITING CHAPTER ONE OF MY OTHER STORY, AND WILL UPLOAD CHAPTER ONE EARLY. YAY!_**


	8. Chapter 9: The Recap

_**HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR BEING NOT ABLE TO WRITE RECENTLY, I HAVE BEEN WORKING RECENTLY ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 9. I CANT BELIEVE I AM AT CHAPTER 9 ALREADY, BUT I MAY OR MAY NOT BE**_ **POSTING** _ **FOR A WHILE. I WILL TRY TO GET A SCHEDULE. Enjoy!**_

The shields of the ISD had finally been worn down to zero, The nanolaminate armor plating of the CCS had been worn down in multiple barrages as well. The ships, almost equal is size had been at a stand off for 10 minutes, transmissions going back and forth between the two ships.

Javin Talis was now a prisoner of war, and a much hated one at that, he had been caught, along with 4 other Storm Troopers, and was not very injured. He thought he was lucky. Of the 30 or so Storm Troopers, him and Galen Gunstar had actually been the lucky few who had received few injuries. The most common injuries were dismemberment of the limbs. Do to Storm Trooper armor being quite resistant to slugs, accept the joints, particularly the joint where the arm meets body. Out of 30 Storm Troopers, 27 had survived, only a few had actually been killed.

Captain Scott m Dryerd of the UNSC _Eclipse_ , was now suprised to no end that there was a cease fire.

 _ **SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER SHORT LENGTH, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER, THIS ONE WAS MORE OF A RECAP THAN ANYTHING ELSE, ANYWAY SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER LUN4R OUT. also i am not short changing you guys, this is like a recap, i am going to post chapter 10 on the same day as this.**_


	9. Chapter 10: Cypher

_**SO THIS IS CHAPTER 10, JUST ABOUT SCOTT INTERVIEWING JAVIN TALIS, AND MAYBE REVEAL WHAT HAPPENED TO SOL. also i don't own halo or star wars. also this story is not dead.**_

As Captain Scott M Dryerd walked through the near collapsed corridors on-board the UNSC _Eclipse_ , he had his new second in command named Michael D Soto "Sir, one of the enemy soldiers is conscious." Scott thought about what he should say, it would provide a prime opportunity to learn about if his enemies, and to see if they were even living organism "Yes, take him to the interrogation room." The second in command responded with a curt nod, and ran down the corridor. The ship shuddered as if afraid what it would learn.

As Javin Talis sat in the fairly uncomfortable metal chair, he wondered how long it would be till he was either interrogated, or executed by what ever race they came into contact with. A large 7ft plus soldier came in, looking more like a statue made of green steel, than anything else. "Come with me." Javin Talis, still clad in his white armor was grabbed by the soldier and walked through the corridor. "Hey, where is everyone."...He got no response. *sigh* "I guess you guys don't understand Basic." Said Javin realizing that he probably only understood the soldier because he had the universal translator built into his helmet.

The Spartan Mike-124 had was standing outside the door, waiting for Captain Dryerd to help interrogate the odd white clad soldier. Scott came up to giant Spartan, and with a nod of the head, The towering Spartan opened the door, and walked inside. A stool was sitting on the right side of the small table, and on the left side of the table, a armor clad alien, that was humanoid in form. 'odd, i did not think they would be humanoid' Scott sat down on the stool and sat across from the enemy soldier, who was handcuffed to the chair he was sitting in. As Scott sat across from the enemy soldier he thought of questions to ask the soldier.

"Lets start by asking you to take off your helmet" The soldier did not make any movements, and did not say anything. "Ok, well then I will need to go to more drastic measures." *Sigh*. Scott nodded his head once, and gave a thumbs up. The spartan that had been hiding in the room behind the Storm Trooper took one step and grabbed Troopers head, and slammed his head into the table, hard enough to make it hurt, but not hard enough to KO or kill.

"Blast". The Trooper grabbed his head and leaned back in his seat in pain. "Ok, so we know you speak English. Who sent you, the Cobra armada? or wait let me guess, some backwater Planet where other anti-UNSC groups are?." The Storm Trooper, still clutching his head reached for the bottom of his helmet and unlocked it. Small amounts of smoke came out of it's sides along with a hissing sound.

Captain Scott still did not want to think this alien was human, but as soon as the helmet came off, the room went dead silent. The spartan stood apathetic, still. And Scott, struggled to hide his shock, that that the enemy, was human, something, that he had not expected.

* * *

Space, empty space. Stars, both red giants, and blue, appeared no larger than the head of a pin from 10 feet away. Two B-Wing bombers fly, in the vast emptiness of space.

Suddenly a fleet drops out of Hyper-Space. A large Home-One class, backed by 4 MC-80b liberties each one carrying 20 fighters, ten interceptors, 5 bombers, and 2 heavy heavy bombers. Along with with the fleet were 8 frigates, mostly Nebulon-b and 16 anti fighter support ships.

A lone tie interceptor, orbits the planet. A tie scout, drops out of hyper space, and then, as soon as it came, it left.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said the admiral of the entire fleet, Admiral Ackbar. Suddenly a fleet drops out of hyper space, of large size. 3 Imperial-1 ISDs 3 Imperial-2 ISDs 6 Victory-2s and 1 praetor.

Onboard the large Praetor Cruiser stood Captain Barret Riggers. "Coms officer." He said "Yes, sir" "Make contact with the Rebels", The comms officer proceeded to try and make contact with the rebel fleet.

* * *

In the recesses of the Victory-2 Cruiser "Bombastic" sat Javin, and Sol Talis' Father, Cypher Talis. "I hope my sons are ok" he thought aloud. Cypher was a droid Engineer, meaning he repaired, and designed droids, it was good work, currently he was working on a RS-34 Star reader class navigation probe, of his own design. He moved his hand to the "Power" button, he flipped the switch and the eye of the droid started glowing a deep red, indicating that it was on. The droid started hovering, which was surprising considering the droid weighed 500 pounds, or about 240 kilos. As soon as it powered on, it powered off. The droid fell to ground with a loud metallic Clunk, "Blast!" He threw his Meta-wrench across his large 40 by 90 Foot or 13 by 30 meter workshop.

"I thought i had fixed all the quirks, and kinks." He thought aloud, he proceeded to walk over to his large droid, and shut it off. All of a sudden, he heard a low booming noise, followed by a rocking of the ship.

He quickly jogged across his room to the entrance of his workshop, in the process tripping on his junk and falling down, landing on his wrist. A large amount of pain shot up his arm. he looked down to see if it was broke, to his surprise it was not broken and was in fact only sprained. he stood back up and  
opened the entrance of his workshop and left, and walked into the hallway. Alarms started blaring across the ship, and it was violently rocked once more, throwing off of his feet. He hit his head, and everything went to black.

 _ **SORRY EVERYBODY FOR THE LONG DELAY FOR THIS CHAPTER, AS I SAID I WAS NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY, AND AM STILL WRITING IT (SLOWLY, BUT SURELY) I AM PLANNING ON THIS STORY BEING ABOUT 2-4 TIMES LONGER THAN IT ALREADY IS, AND WITH THE AMOUNT OF READS I HAVE GOTTEN (THANK YOU SO MUCH!) I AM PLANNING ON THE CHAPTERS GETTING LONGER AND LONGER, ONCE AGAIN PROGRESS HAS BEEN SLOW, AND MIGHT BE FOR A WHILE, JUST KNOW THAT I AM STILL WRITING THE STORY. ALSO MY BROLY EXPERIMENT WAS IN THE PROCESS OF A THIRD CHAPTER BUT THAT JUST GOT DELETED, SORRY.**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE READS, AND IF YOU ARE SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN READING SINCE CHAPTER 1, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I WILL SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 11.**_


	10. Update to current progress

_**Hey, Eclispe here, i have chapter 11 of halo written, and ready to upload. It is still under editing and review, and will be uploaded shortly, thank you for the patience.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE READS LADIES/GENTLEMEN/OTHER. AS I HAVE STATED CHAPTERS ARE NOW GETTING LONGER, AND GETTING BETTER, SO THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, AND THE READS. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW._**

As the two large Imperial, and Rebel fleets slugged it out, an MC80B had broken away from the groups, and was headed towards a nearby planet. An Victory 2 Cruiser, had been dispatched to intercept, the large MC80B. and had gotten fired up-on, the two ships now slugging it out. The Victory class 'Bombastic'  
Launched 5 concussion missiles, the bright lights flying through space, shimmering like stars in a night sky, impacting the shields of the MC80B, with the force of several megatons. The shields of the MC80B shimmered bright enough, to cause temporary brightness.

* * *

Cypher Talis, was shaken awake, by 3 Storm-Troopers. "Just leave em, he's dead", Cypher groaned and sat up, "Hah" said the other one. "You owe me 5 credits"  
"Well, if you two are done betting over whether i'm alive or not, help me up." The Soldier helped Cypher to his feet. Immediately after the ships lights were knocked out, and they were plunged into darkness

* * *

As Captain Scott moved through the secondary bridge, trying to find a viewing port(the secondary bridge is quite large)"Captain i can show you a holographic image" " no thanks Ice, id much rather find it myself, wait do you think youd be able to intercepts one of the transmitions?", yes sir, id be able just give me a few more minutes. The captain stumbled over a coffee cup, probabely left while people where trying to get to escape pods.

Scott took several more steps in the semi-lit room, before finding a light. He walked closer thinking that was the viewing port. As he approached the viewing port he looked out of the viewing port to see that the two ships had still not moved and were still in fact sitting there, the ISD was not without damage and the Sangheili battlecruiser was also fairly damaged as well. "Well it appears if they get done comunicating, that we might stand a chanse after all".

Ice went through the ship's scanning software trying to find something that actually worked. She felt a sense of reliefe upon finding that one of the Transmition Recording softwares, and the scanner was still up, and running.

She started the process to boost scanning with this software. This whole process took up 0.1 percent of her power total. she thought if she should notify the captain that she had picked up on an extra slipspace signature that would reach them, in roughly 30 minutes. 'I'll notify him in 15 minutes.' she thought to herself.

"Captain, i have managed to both record and tap into the transmitions, playing them now."

* * *

Back on board the the Victory-II class "Bombastic" Cypher had managed to get his flash light on, and had been allowed to follow the Storm-Troopers to the bridge as to make an analysis on the extant of the damage. on his way there, the ship coninued to rock, or vibrate, and he continued to hear large metallic booms as he walked the halls of the "Bombastic". upon making to an elevator, he stepped on, following the group of Storm-Troopers, to the bridge. They walked in an hit the button labeled "Bridge".

Once the elevator reached the bridge, they all stepped off. They walked past 2 guards guarding the entrance to the bridge, and showed them the identification card.

As Cypher walked into the bridge, he noticed how alot of the crew were panicked.'hmm, perhaps theres something im not being told.' He was aproached by an officer wearing odd markings, a kind he had not seen before. The officer aproached him before saluting. "Cypher, we need you to run a diagnostic check. Let's hope, for your sake your affective at your job." The engineer, taken aback at the harsh words, aproaching a threat. "I assure you sir, i was rated as having been the best engineer within 400 lightyears of byss." He said with pride

"Good, now i need you to get to work." "Yes sir." "Ok... Cypher?" "Yes sir." "Follow me." He followed the officer to an observation window, before taking a right and going to one of the maintenence pipes. This particular moddel was an older one and us such had such pipes.

The officer stopped. "OK, get to work, i will be waiting in the main segment of the bridge."

Cypher turned around to look at the acces panel. he observed it closer, before realizing he needed his carbon blast torch to cut through it. He had designed the carbon blast torch. It worked by a small burst of superheated carbon firing in intervals of .5 milleseconds.

He pulled out the Blast Torch out of his pack, and loaded the common carbon cartridge into it. He turned up the dial which built pressure, and increased pressure inside the torch. He then aimed on the outside of the panel, where a literal dotted line was so he could cut it perfectly. He put on his ETQ-2.3-LFE Support helmet, and started cutting, the helmets visor dimming whenever the torch fired, happening so fast, as to appear to not dim at all.

He guided his hand carefully, realizing that, in his in visor HUD, he needed to turn up the pressure inside the Torch as to keep it's power from diminishing. He took his finger off of the trigger. He proceeded to turn the dial, and tighten the nozzel as to increase cutting capacity. He put his finger back on to the trigger and started cutting, before eventually forming a full circle as to take off the access panel. He pulled out his Maintenince access jack, and procedded to hit the lock before turning on it's magnetic tractor and forcefully removing the panel.

He reatached the jack to pack, and attached his Torch back to his mag belt. He turned on the night vison function on his LFE Support helmet, and also turns on the light mounted to top, and sides of the helmet. He turns on the Life Support function, and steps into the access port. It close behind him as to keep the bridge from getting contaminated. 'Alright, i have 5 miles of piping to go through, some of it is in or even outside the armour of the destroyer.' He heard the Radio built into the helmet squak. "You need to hurry Cypher, because the sheilds are down by about 52%, and if you are in the 3rd mile segment while the sheilds are down, you will end up getting killed by enemy fire." *Sigh*

He continued to where the ladder was before stopping. 'OK, let's do this.' he thought to himself before going to descend into the piping.

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW, SO I CAN SEE OYUR THOUGHTS. ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. ALSO I ACTUALLY PLAN TO RE-WRITE CHAPTER 3 OF DBZ:BROLY-LIMITLESS. I ALSO PLAN ON THIS STORY GOING UP TO 20 OR 30 CHAPTER'S AT THE LEAST. I AM ALSO PLANNING IN BETWEEN UPLOADS OF THIS STORY, WRITING AND UPLOADING SHORT STORIES BASED OFF OF MY DREAMS.**_


	12. update on progress, sorry for the wait

_**IM SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS ON THIS STORY AS WELL AS MY BROLY STORY. I AM CURRENTLY RE-WRITING THIS HALO STORY TO FIX THE BLATENTLY OBVIOUS ISSUES WITH QUALITY IN THE EARLIER CHAPTERS AS WELL AS PLOT HOLES AND INCONSISTANCIES. THE CHAPTERS WILL BE A MINIMUM OF 1,000 WORDS (WHICH IS SHORT SO THEY WILL LIKELY BE LONGER.) ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGISE FOR THE LONG HIATUS. PROGRESS MIGHT TAKE A WHILE AS I AM BUSY BUT YOU WILL GET 1 CHAPTER PER MONTH. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE READS. AND AGAIN IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**_


End file.
